Where Life Takes Us
by imsavannah
Summary: Alison didn't walk away and interrupt Spencer and Toby's slow dance...or they didn't notice when she did. Spoby talk about the future.


She breaks off the kiss and looks at him hazily. His eyes are still closed and he moves to kiss her neck since her lips are no longer in reach.

She lets him plant one kiss on her neck before pulling back completely.

"Mm guess what?" She smiles clumsily, feeling a bit vulnerable from the speech she just recited to him.

He looks a little disappointed at her sudden detachment, but once he opens his eyes he matches her endearing smile with one of his own. "What?"

"I got into NYU."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, simply because he wasn't expecting this kind of news. "New York University? I didn't even know that you applied there…that's so awesome."

"Yeah, well…I didn't really tell anyone. Except for my guidance counselor, but she doesn't really count."

"Why's that?" He asks, lifting his left hand from her waist and pushing back some brown curls off her shoulder.

She looks away from his eyes and spots Emily and Sara slow dancing a couple of people away from her. She looks at them as she answers, "Because I didn't think that I'd get in…after what happened with UPenn…" She moves her gaze to her and Toby's feet, watching as they sway back and forth.

"Hey," he says softly, placing a hand under her chin to move it up slowly, trapping her eyes to look into his. "It's their loss, not yours. Besides, getting out of Pennsylvania is probably for the best anyway."

She nods softly, pulling her lips tight against one another, checking to make sure Alison is still standing by the punch bowl.

"When did you find out?

She watches Alison take a sip from her cup and turns back to look at him. "A few days ago."

He doesn't look mad, but perhaps a little hurt at this knowledge. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because," she states, shaking her head slowly. "I just wanted it to be…mine…for a few days. It doesn't really make sense, I know, but I just-"

"No, I get it." He cuts her off, nodding his head slightly and squeezing her hips gently where his hands are placed. "I'm so proud of you, Spencer."

She smiles appreciatively at him, moving a hand to run through the hair on the back of his neck. There he was again being all understanding and accepting and everything else wonderful that he was. She was lucky.

"So, what do your plans for next fall look like?"

"Well, I currently don't know if I have a job or not, so…"

"I'm sorry."

"Spence it's not your fault," he assures her for about the twentieth time that week. "I'm the one who ate the candy and went against the rules."

"Yeah, but the note looked like it was from me and I'm the reason it had..." She looks around to make sure no one is listening and continues more quietly, " _pot_ in them."

Toby rolls his eyes, internally thinking that Spencer's change of tone was adorable. "It was just a bunch of unfortunate events strewn together…nobody's fault."

"So if you get to keep your job…you're going to stay here then?" She swallows, once again avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I mean, I've been an officer here for barely six months...and all the trouble I've caused…I don't think it would be fair of me to get up and move if they end up keeping me around. And if I do get fired, then nobody's going to want to hire me and I will definitely have to pick a different career path."

"And buying an apartment in New York is entirely too much money for someone without a steady job," Spencer added, her face beginning to fall as realization hit her.

She separated her arms from around his neck and started to walk off the dance floor towards the nearest table, this discussion beginning to make her feel lightheaded.

Toby moved immediately, grabbing her hands and stopping her in her tracks before she could even get off of the dance floor. "Spence, hey, it's going to be okay." He pulled on her hands for her to look at him and when she did, he was able to see the moisture starting to form in her brown orbs.

"It's just two hours away," he soothes, leading her into a hug and rubbing her back. "Any day of the week that you need me, I'll be right there."

She doesn't say anything for a minute or two, but instead clutches on to the suit jacket on his upper back, trying to keep her breathing calm. She will not cry here in front of all these people. Her and her friends really do not need another reason to be the center of attention. They shouldn't even be at this prom, but that's an injustice all in itself for her to feel guilty about breaking and entering into her own prom.

She pulls back to look at him, but stays silent, trying to think of a life without him being less than ten minutes away.

"I'm going to start saving up," he breaks the silence, a determined look in his eyes. "Whatever job I'll be working at…whether it's being a police officer, or a carpenter, or something else."

Spencer nods. "Maybe you can move out with me in a few years, or something. When we're both settled a little bit."

"I'll start saving tomorrow," Toby replied, smiling slightly. Maybe they could do this. If there ever were two people who could get through this, it was the two of them. They had been through hell and back, and were still able to come out of it stronger than ever.

Spencer responded by leaning in to close the distance between them, relishing in the feeling of her lips against his soft ones.

"Guys," Hanna shouted, startling them and causing them to break away from their kiss and each other instantly. "Sorry to interrupt, but we lost Alison."

"Great," Spencer replied, her eyes searching around the room for the girl in the yellow dress. Her earlier words still haunted Spencer's mind. _You never even liked me._

"Come on," Hanna motioned them towards her. "I think she went this way."

Toby nodded and started following Hanna, but was stopped when he felt Spencer tug on his arm and jerk him back. "Hey," she waited until he made eye contact before she spoke further. "Two hours has nothing on us. Now let's go get Charles."

Toby didn't say anything in response, but simply reached down to grab her hand and squeeze it, leading her through the dance floor to follow Hanna.

* * *

 **So I'm really interested in where Spencer and Toby will be in their relationship in the time jump. I honestly don't think they will be together but I really want to know the reason why. But who knows...spoby and haleb seemed solid at the end of the last episode! Let me know what you think because I love talking about this and coming up with theories!**


End file.
